The present invention relates to an electrical extension cord, and more particularly relates to an extension cord that has a convertible electrical plug end that can connect with both grounded and ungrounded power supply outlets.
Electrical extension cords are well known to connect the power cords of appliances to an electricity supply via a wall socket or additional extension cord. They are generally light-weight and consist of a length of insulated wire. They can be used with a variety of appliances that range from simple devices, such as floor lamps, to complex electronic apparatuses, such as refrigerators and computers. Certain power cords of these appliances incorporate a third prong (“ground prong”), which electrically connects the appliance's chassis to the wall socket or additional extension cord. In some instances, these grounded power cords must be connected to an “ungrounded” outlet of an electricity supply. This requires a device that can connect an appliance's grounded power cord to an outlet lacking a grounding socket. In the past, plug adapters (otherwise known as “cheater plugs”) made it possible to plug the grounded power cord into an ungrounded outlet. However, these cheater plugs are independent from the extension cord as well as clunky and easily lost. As such, there remains a need for an improved device that makes it possible to plug the grounded power cord into an ungrounded outlet which overcomes the draw backs of cheater plugs.